


Darling, Stay

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: 800dylanobrienisbatman [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke find their way back to Eden, escaping Octavia's clutches, but Clarke still can't sleep with all the thoughts running around in her mind. When Bellamy comes to check on her, and she asks him for the comfort she needs.(Prompt: Bed Sharing Bellarke Fluff)





	Darling, Stay

They were in Eden, the first night back in her home after the beginning of all of this madness, and she was laying in the rover, and her mind was racing. They had barely escaped Octavia’s clutches, and she had no idea what awaited them when they got to the village, but it was dark, and it was time to rest. Bellamy was outside, with Madi, sleeping, and all she could think about was the risk. The risk to his life, the risk to Madi’s life, the risk to her own life, the risk to Eden. The back of the rover opened, startling her out of her own thoughts. Bellamy stepped inside.

“I could hear you thinking through the walls.” She rolled her eyes, sitting up, sliding towards the edge of the rover. He was like a magnet, always drawing her closer to him. “What were you thinking about?”

“Just… dwelling on the problems. This is the first quiet I’ve had since Diyoza landed. Since you landed.”

He nodded in agreement, sitting on the edge of the rover, hanging his legs over the side.

“I never thanked you, for that. For saving me from Diyoza.”

“As if I would have done anything else.” She ducked her head to hide her smile. Being around him now, after all that time, she was almost shy. Her head didn’t know how to deal with her heart when it came to him anymore.

“Still... thank you. You always show up right when I need you.”

“You never even told me what was happening.”

“I was telling her… the story of the world, basically? I told her it was just me and Madi, so when you guys landed and she heard there was 5 people in the woods, she thought I was lying to her. Things went… sour.”

“So what you’re saying is, my timing sucks?”

“Bad timing or not, i’d rather you showed up at the worst time ever than never show up at all.” He smiled again, nodding.

“Sorry we took so long... I know we were a little late getting back.”

“Eh.. barely noticed you were gone.” She snarked, earning her a real laugh.

“Six years is... so...”

“yeah...” She raised her hand, resting it on his shoulder for a moment. He lifted his and their fingers brushed as she pulled her hand away.

“Madi… she mentioned something about radio calls…”

“Madi has a big mouth.”

“That she does.” He seemed to notice her hesitation. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

“I want too… too talk about it. But not tonight. I need to sleep.”

“Yeah... me too.” He slid forward a little, before turning back. “Goodnight Clarke.” He rested his hand on her shin, smiling over his shoulder at her, and her impulsivity and exhaustion got the better of her, and she reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Stay.”

He froze, his hand still warm on her shin.

“Please?” She slid her hand down and laced their fingers together. He melted a little, and let her tug him back into the rover. She leaned back onto the pallet in the rover, and he followed, mirroring her, curing on his side, face to face. She kept their fingers laced together, and let herself take in his face. Beard and longer hair aside, his cheekbones were still strong against his skin, freckles smattered across his nose, brown eyes still beautiful even in the dark. She had missed his face so much. She let her free hand come up and play with a piece of his hair, and trace his jaw with her fingertips.

“You have no idea how much I missed you, Bellamy.”

“Well… since i grieved you, i think i might win this one.” She huffed a laugh into the space between them.

“Yeah… yeah maybe.” He smiled. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad you lived.”

“Me too.” She whispered into the dark.

“Me three” They both shot up, to find Madi standing in the door, looking sheepish. “Bellamy got up and I got cold. Can I come in too?”

“Of course, Natblida.” Clarke smiled, but she felt her heart leap into her chest. This, this little family... this was what she had always wanted. What she had spent six years dreaming about. She slid into the centre of the pallet, turning over and tucking her back into Bellamy’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her middle, sliding over to make space for Madi on the other side of Clarke. The little girl slid in front of her, tucking her back into Clarke’s chest, and lacing her fingers into Bellamy’s, trapping Clarke between them. As Madi’s breathing evened out, her heart raced in her chest, and she could feel his racing too. She turned her head just a little, and he leaned back enough that he could see her.

“I’m glad that we have you, Bellamy.”

“You will always have me.” He whispered, and pressed a kiss into her temple. She turned back, snuggling into his hold, pulling Madi close, and started to drift off.

The last thought she had before she finally let sleep take her, surrounded by Bellamy, holding her girl, back in her home, was one of peace.


End file.
